Hellsing: Retribution
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Post manga. Seras is starting to have nightmares of a past life that is not hers. After Integra's death, she and Alucard return to his homeland. There, the dreams become worse and Alucard must deal with a darkness that has come to haunt the both of them. Will Alucard overcome his demons and admit to Seras just how important she is to him. Or will this evil consume them both. AXS!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : ****DARK AGE**

**Authors note: **Well heres my 4rth Hellsing fanfic. Just so you know this will be a full AlucardxSeras fanfic with a special plot that im sure all of you will enjoy. Also, please dont forget to check out all my other fanfics as they are also just as good. Enjoy 

**Full Summary: **Since his return to Hellsing, Alucard has been spending quite a bit of time with Integra, and what time he spends with Seras is usually on there missions. Now that Integra is on her death bed, Seras is suddenly beginning to have strange dreams at night. Dreams of a past life that was not her own, waking up panting and sweaty. She expects it to be Alucards doing but avoids asking him as he spends his time with Integra. Upon Integra's death, Seras and Alucard return to his homeland in Romania. There, the dreams become worse and soon show flashbacks of her and Alucard together. What do these dreams mean, and why is Alucard both interested and slightly avoiding her. Questions will be asked and answers will be revealed as Alucard did not return after his 30 year absense alone. A ghost from the past has come to haunt the both of them.

* * *

Seras savagly tossed and turned in her sleep, with bloodsweat dripping all over her body as she was once again being tortured by the same dream she had been having for the past few nights now.

* * *

_In this dream she was wearing a purple coloured nightgown. Her hair was much longer than it was now as it was past her shoulders. She was running through an old mansion as she was trying to reach an unknown room that her body simply wished to reach. The mansion was unknown to her as she had never seen this sought of a setup in the Hellsing mansion. This was obviously another establishment._

_She then made her way to a small lavish like room with a large empty bed. The covers had been ruffled and certain areas of the bed were still warm, indicating that someone had very recently been in it. Seras looked at the bed and noticed that a small cross necklace was lying on it._

_She then suddenly noticed outside the window of the front room of the house that there was someone walking in the garden. She moved and saw that it was an adult women with long redhead coloured hair. She was wearing a orange coloured night dress with a red gown and a scarlet coloured scarf. wrapped around her neck The women looked to be in her 20s, and appeared to be dazed as she was walking through the area with her arms in the air and her head appeared to be lulled. As if she was under a spell or even drugged. She moved her way towards a large plant labirynth and entered into its mouth. Seras immediately moved outside to follow the women into the labirynth. The moment she stepped outside, she was met with a fierce gale force wind as the skies above her thundered. She knew it was night time, but was astonished to see that there was a great wind and thunder around her, yet no rain. The sound of a wolf howling also hit her ears, as the beast let its voice out into the night._

_Such a scenario would have made many women stay inside their beds. Yet why did this women proceed to leave her room and enter the garden labirynth. Despite the eariness of it all Seras continued to persue after her. A part of her being was worried for the women, almost as if she knew her, like she had been a close childhood friend. Come to think of it, her face did seem familiar, yet she had never met this person before._

_Perishing the thought, Seras continued moving through the grown maze. Desperately trying to find and possibly add assistance to the women. As she entered, she lost sight of the women within the maze and tried using her insticts and guess work to try and locate her. As she continued to search, the sound of the wolf howling continued into the night. Making the scene appear more horrific than it already was._

_Meanwhile, the young lady continued walking through the maze, completely hypnotized and spellbound. As if her body was trying to reach a certain area of the maze, and that something in that area was pulling and luring her there._

_Seras continued to search frantically through the maze. Ending up in areas she already searched twice. For some reason her vampiric senses were not working properly in helping her locate the women. It was almost as if there was someone or something preventing her. She soon managed to make her way out of the main area of the maze she had been stuck in and proceeded to head towards its centre. As she neared it, she caught sight of broken statues in her wake. She also started to hear a sort of crying sound coming from behind one of the maze walls. Where the centre laid._

_As she neared it, the sounds of cries grew louder and louder. Yet they did not sound as cries of pain or hurt. Rather, they sound like the cries of pleasure and ecstacy, as if someone was... Seras thought blushing slightly and pushing forward._

_As she turned the corner, she entered into the middle of the maze and came across a courtyard of statues. Entering further into the area her eyes went wide at what she had stumbled across._

_The young women she had been following earlier was lying with her back ontop of a stone bench. Her night gown had been removed and the top of her dress shirt had been ripped open to reveal her bare chest. The women was writhing and squirming as she cried out in ecstacy as a large creature was situated over her. Thrusting its member into her body. It looked almost like a werewolf, but more humaniod and possesed a man like face. With wild hair and pale skin. As the creature continued to penetrate the women, she did not move to stop the process or release a cry of help. It was as if she actually wanted this... thing to defile. Seras watched as the creature and the women climaxed and it collapsed, resting its head on the womens exposed breasts. They both lied exhausted from their interaction when the creature lifted its head and moved to the womens face. Seras watched in horror as the beast sank its long canine fangs into the womens neck. She let out a cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. The creature then released its long tongue and lapped up the blood that escaped her wounds as Seras continued to look on at it, frightened. The creature lifted itself up and released a fearsome growl to all of its surroundings. Just before it caught sight of Seras and stared at her. Seras just stared back at the beast wide eyed and scared witless at what to do next. Her mind and body told her to run as fast as she could, yet her spirit told to stand and fight. However the voice within her mind was louder than her spirit voice. All she could do now was stand there frozen as she stared into the beasts glowing red eyes. Yet as she continued to stare, the beast seemed almost as frightened or rather shocked to see her as she was it. The creature continued to stare back at her before letting out a small snarl and stepping back._

_"No". The creature said almost sorrowfully in a baritone voice that was slightly familiar. " Do not see me". It said as a lightning strike lit its face up and it took a more human form._

_Seras looked on at its human face and noticed it to be very familiar. Infact it looked almost like Aluca... OH GOD!_

* * *

Was all that could be said as Seras suddenly jolted out of her sleep and awoke in her bed chambers. It was again that same nightmare. The women, the maze, the creature or rather her master she thought and the appearance she had in that dream. What did it all mean.

These nightmares had recently started a few nights ago, and had prevented her ever since from obtaining a good nights, or rather a good days rest. What did it mean, why was she having them now and why was her master appearing in it, in such a strange and horrendous looking form. She had never seen him take such a hideous transformation before. Infact, she had never seen him, look so ashamed or apologetic when he saw her in the dream. That was not how her master acted, especially towards her.

"No, do not see me". Was his words in the dream as if he was ashamed of what he had done infront of her.

Why would he have ever said such a thing to her. What was the dream trying to tell her. She knew her answers lied with Alucard. However, they hardly ever spent anytime together other than on their missions. Which was quite seldom now as the vampire scum they had been hunting slowly disappeared and faded into obscurity. He spent most of his free time with Integra now. Especially since, well...

Integra had recently grown more and more frail over the years and her once great health and strength had slowy faded away. It was only a matter of time before...

Seras thought as a small tear trickled down her face. She would really miss Integra when she was gone. She wondered what she and her master would do after her death. Would her master return to his old ways, and would she follow him. She knew she was bound to him by their Sire and Fledgling bond and he could easily force her to do whatever he wanted her to do. Even if it was against her wishes. She thought with a slight shiver. She also knew for certain when Integra passed, there would be no laws to protect her and Alucard as the new Queen of Britian was relentless at the liberation of her kingdom from the undead. She would most definately send her greatest soldiers to try and kill her and Alucard. Even if it would be a futile effort and she could easily kill them all. She truly didnt want to. Even though she had embraced her vampiric nature and drank her blood without question. She was still not comfortable with killing innocent men that were simply given orders. She knew then, if she could not fight, she would have to flight. Leaving would be even harder, London was her home and her birthplace. Could she perform such a exodus and would her master join her, or perhaps revel in the attempted murder and swot the soldiers like flies. She truly hated it when he was so battle craving, it brought out the part of him that she hardly ever enjoyed. She did hope that after it was over, she would still stay be able to stay with him. Even though he was a blood craving monster who desired death and destruction. She had grown fond of him, especially in his absence when she realised just how much she missed him. Perhaps being with him, whether inside London as its tyrant or outside London in Exodus, wouldnt be so bad. As long as she still stayed with him, it just felt right. It was that very thought that actually helped her to get back into her coffin bed and fall back into for once a peaceful sleep.

As she quickly drifted off, Alucard silently appeared out of the shadows and stood before her. His hat and glasses were removed and his hair was lose as he looked down at her sleeping form. His hand then extended to her cheek and he slowly caressed her face as he looked sorrowfully down at her.

His senses then suddenly shot up, his master needed him. For now, he would have to wait for her eventual death and his freedom to try and reach out to Seras more often. For now atleast he would have to leave her. Hopefully upon his masters death, he would have dealt with the problem he was having. Just in time to have Seras, he thought as he sighed and moved to see to his ill master and give her what comfort he could.

As he moved to retreate back to his domain. A dark shadow followed him and let out a childish laugh.

It appeared that Seras was not the only one who was being haunted by restless spirits.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest fic. The next chapter will be released next week. By the way, this fic will have alot of references to Francis Ford Coppola's Bram Stokers Dracula movie from 1992. As I think its one of the best representations of both Count Dracula and Alucard. Even the creator of Hellsing himself said the movie was his original inspiration for Hellsing. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ****HOMEWORD BOUND**

**Authors note: **Well firstly I have to give a big thankyou to all who reviewed and faved this story. Heres the second chapter of the fic, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The day had finally come.

A day that would rock her to her very core.

One of the worst that would forever be buried deep within her mind.

On December 24th 2066, 30 years after her masters return. At around 11: 36 in the evening. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, after her long 20 year fight with lung cancer. Had finally lost to an opponent she could not overcome and peacefully left this world for the next. On the morning of December 25th, Christmas day, the day of supposed meriment in the world and goodwill to all people. Integra's immediate funeral had been held especially under her direct orders. As if she knew when the day of her death would come and wanted to honour the god she had devoted herself to on the day of his birth. Unfortunately, due to the presence of the queen and the other members of the round table conferance, both Seras and Alucard had chosen not to participate in the ritual. Instead, they took to themselves and stayed at the mansion, with specific orders from her master to pack her belongings as they were to leave as soon as the moment for departure came. Seras had spent her time in the early morning hours before the dawn rose to especially pack all her belongings so during the day, she could have the alone time she needed to mourn for Integra.

It was not fair, first her parents, then her colleagues in the police, then pip, then Walter, then more members of the wild geese over the years and now Integra. Seras thought as she tearfully clutched her pillow as she cried her heart out. Leaving pink stains on her white pillow case.

When would it end.

When would all the dearest people she cared for most stop leaving her. Was this her punishment for becomming a vampire. It was actually fitting as since you chose to live forever you have to live with the consequences of having to watch as all your loved ones slowly disappear before your very eyes. Aswell as know, you will not be able to join them for a very long time. She said to herself mentally as she let out more tears of sorrow.

No!, She said sternly to herself and began to hold back the tears. She knew this was coming. Afterall, they were all human while she was a vampire. A being bound to an eternal existence on this Earth. Her master had tought her not to form too strong attachments to those close to her. Especially her human comrades, as they were destined to leave this world long before her. She then sat up and began to wipe away her tears, slightly disgusted with her performance. Her master would most definately scold or mock her for displaying such emotions if he saw her now. He would have expected her by now to have thrown away such petty human traites.

Though she slightly doubted he would come and do that now. He had spent so little and few times with her these last few years. She could count up to about 20 hours a year at the very least was the amount of time he had spent with her. If it wasnt for Integra and her soldiers, she would have been extremely lonely and miserable. She knew he wanted to spend what time he could with Integra before her death and that it was important for the both of them. However, there were times where she thought he was just ignoring her and times where she actually craved for his attention. Whether it was to congratulate or criticise her on her improvements as a vampire. It didnt really matter, what mattered was knowing whether or not she actually existed in his world.

Maybe things would be better for them now that they were free. However, upon realisation of the fact that **Both **of them had the freedom to do as they wished slightly frightened her. Now that there was nothing holding him back, would her master return to his old ways. Would he continue on his mad blood quest for vengeance against God and would she be content and follow him. Another realization then hit her. Since they would be leaving, there would most definately be no more donated blood packs to sustain them. Leaving them with no other choice but to hunt. Though she had accepted and gotton used to drinking blood. She was still squimish and uncomfortable with having to forcefully take the life of another to sustain herself. Could she actually live with herself for all eternity, knowing she was going to have to take the lives of others.

As she continued to think through things, she suddenly felt an extra amount of weight on her bed. She looked to see that her master had silently materialised himself and appeared on her bed. He appeared dressed in his usual attire, less his orange sunglasses and hat. He sat on the edge with his head down and an unreadable expression on his face. She immediately sat up, and prepared to give her undivided attention, incase he was here to give her any orders.

"Im sure you understand the nature of our situation Police girl, and what our plans are". He said to her, indicating what they had to do now in order to survive.

"Yes". She said as she curled up and put her chin ontop of her knees. "We must leave, or risk attempted extermination". She said, hoping this was her master plan and not that the plan would be to fight back. As a response to what she said, he sighed and slightly nodded his head.

"Ive already made arrangements for a small ship to transport us to the sea port in Varna. From there, we will be traveling with a group of my company. They will help us travel through Europe and eventually, within a few short days, we will reach home". He told her.

"A group of your company?, please tell me we are not going to be staying with other vampires". She said as it would feel strange for her to have spent almost half a century hunting her own kind, only to start living amongst them.

"No policegirl, we will be served and taken care of by a group of my loyal human company. They will be respectful and very loyal to us both, unlike our own kind who im sure will only shun us. Until I decide to conquer and rule over them again". He said giving her a slight chuckle.

"Its what we deserve, after butchering them the way we did. Though I have to ask you, before we leave, can we pay our respects to Integra, and there is one more place I want to visit before we leave". She said as her eyes began to fill with tears again at the knowledge that she was going to leave her birthplace, with the belief that she might never return.

"Most definately, once the coast is clear ofcourse. Such a waste I have to say though. To have possesed all that magnificent strength and will of hers for one brief moment. Only for it to slowly slip away like that. Now there are none left here who are worthy of our servitude. Or my allegence".

"Im surprised you didnt offer Integra the opportunity to become one of us. When you were away, I always jokingly offered her the chance myself. Even though I couldnt perform such a transition on her even if I wanted to". She said happily recalling those fond memories.

"I offered her countless times, each of which she refused my offer". He said making Seras eyes grow wide in surprise. She then lowered her head, slightly disappointed that she didnt know that. Aswell as curious as to his reason for offering her. Was it because he cared for Integra that much that he wanted her to join them. Or maybe, was it perhaps because he was board of Seras, and wanted a different fledgling. One that was possibly more obedient and less reluctant when it came to drinking blood. Unlike Seras when she was first turned.

"If she had accepted, would you have been pleased". She asked him, slightly saddened at what his answer to her would most likely be. For a long time though, he simply sat there, next to her, as silent as the grave before speaking.

"If she had accepted, I would have been slightly overjoyed, but overly disappointed if she did accept". He said making her look up, curious at his answer. "When I offered her, I actually never had the intention of truly turning her. It was all a game I played on her. It was my way of checking to see whether she still had the inner will and strength she had when I last saw her. As she grew and aged, loosing more and more of her strength and her condition continued to worsen. I tested her will by offering her the chance to retain the strength she did have and join us. The temptation was great and hard for one in her condition to resist and provided the perfect conditions to test her true strength and see if she truly was a master that was worthy of my service". He said as a small smile appeared on his face. " And each time she declined my offer, I was truly proud of her descision. It made me truly admire her more than I already did as she continued to prove herself in being the leader I had always envisioned of serving. A leader that was greater than any of her predecessors, including Van Helsing himself. There have been very few humans throughout my long existence that I have encountered and truly have gained my respect, and even fewer whom I have viewed as an equal. I am truly honoured to have served and viewed Integra that way. Besides, the life of a vampire is not the type existence I would have wanted someone like her to endure".

"Yes, but you were quick to offer it to me". Seras said lowly, interrupting and making Alucard turn to her. "Integra was too proud to have become a vampire, which begs the question of why I was turned and given the opportunity. Was it because I was so weak as a human that I simply had to be turned". She said as she buried her face between her legs.

"Weak, is not how I would describe it Policegirl". He said to her.

"Weak is exactly how you would have described it, if it was Integra or me, you would always have picked Integra first. Afterall, I was nothing more than a potential rape victim at that point in Cheddar. I was to weak to allow myself to drink blood and that weakness cost the lives of so many men and nearly got me killed. If you did make Integra into a vampire, im sure she would have been your perfect creation, better than me, am I correct master". She mumbled through her legs as her face was buried in them.

"Seras Victoria". Alucard said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She opened her tearful eyes and looked up to him as he looked to her with a sorrowful face. He then took his other arm and wrapped around her to bring her closer to his chest as she rested her legs on his lap. She slightly blushed at the close contact she was having with him as this had never happened between them before. After a while, she slowly relaxed herself and he began to slowly stroke her hair.

"You were never weak in my eyes Seras. Stubborn yes, but never weak, even though I may have said that about you in your earlier years. You have your own strength and will within you that is greater than even Integra's will and pride. You faced through all those odds that were against you in Cheddar. Circumstances that most people would have given up in and prepared for the end. Yet what did you do when you were faced with the situation. You kept on fighting and resisting, even when I shot you, you still wanted to live and reached out to me to give you that chance. Its true, that if Integra would have been turned that she would have become a great vampire. However, you are the one who I saw possesed more potential. Your determination and will made you more than worthy of any that had come before you of my gift. As I told Walter once, giving up is what kills people. Those who refuse to give up are worthy of the gift I give and entitled to rule and trample themselves over those who are wicked, weak, and pathetic. Your will and instinct to continue to live and survive is what makes you strong and is what makes you worthy of being a vampire. Among other aspects of your persona". He said chuckling as his hands caressed the back of her head and she listened to him.

"What are those other master?". She asked as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

He simply looked down at her and chuckled as he slowly shook his head. "Perhaps someday I will tell you about those". He then released her and set her back down upon her bed before standing up.

"We leave when the moon rises police girl, be ready by then". He said as he then slowly disappeared behind her stone wall. Leaving her alone with her thoughts and sadness for her closest friend and comrade. Though, this time, slightly happier than she had been earlier, thanks to the slight out of character words of wisdom and comfort her master had given her.

Perhaps the rest of her life as a vampire wouldnt be so unbearable after all. Especially with her master at her side. For as long as he was still around and with her, she would never be truly alone.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well heres chapter 2, I hope you have enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out in a few days. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE REST OF MY STORIES UNTIL THEN.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **** WELCOME TO CARPATHIA**

**Authors note: **A great big thankyou to all those who reviewed and faved this story. For all your kindness, I have decided to grace you all with a 3rd chapter of my fic. Once again, I thank you all for the support. Please keep reviewing and dont forget to check out my other fanfics.

* * *

The winds wisped across the old structure that stood before Seras. She and her master had arrived near the outskirts of London and were now standing before a large old house that was situated across a small pond. The house was old and closed up as a horrendous incident had taken place within several decades ago and had been abandoned ever since. Almost forgotton by the rest of the world.

Yet, Seras still stood and looked on at the once familiar sight of her home. The place where she was born and dwelled before ofcourse...

Alucard stood a short distance away from Seras and didnt move to follow or join her as this was her business and not his. Seras continued to look on with small droplets of blood tears forming in her eyes as a flood of almost non existant memories returned to her mind. Happy memories that were whiped clean out of her mind the day her parents were murdered. Deciding not to waste the little time that she and her master had, she moved to enter her now abandoned home. She decided to phase through the walls, so not to disturb the almost grave like monument. When she entered, the entire inside of the house was pitch black as the windows and entrances had all been sealed up. Yet with her vampiric senses, the darkness did not bother her. She looked around her to see that her parents once beautiful home. Was now blanketed with dust, ingrowing plants, cobwebs and nests. Made by the animals who had taken up residence here. Though saddened by the sight, and possesing the desire to try and clean the place. She unfortunately, had not the time to perfom such a task.

Walking through the once familiar living room, she went up the staircase towards the spot she last remembered being in. She made her way up the stairs and reached her old parents sleeping room. Noticing the bullet holes where her parents murderers had fired their weapons. She walked in, recalling the fond memories of the years where she would ly with her parents in their bed in the winter months. Or the times when her mother would allow her to brush her long hair. Even the nights when her father would read her bedtime stories. It was those wonderful, happy memories that stayed with her and drowned the horrible memories of their deaths. Even after that bitch of Millenium allowed them to resurface. It was wonderful to return to her home and recollect those long gone days. She had on several occasions visited her parents graves, but had always wanted to return to the place where she last saw them. Now was a better time than any other as she was leaving with the possibility of not returning for a long time. Satisfied with the little bits of flashbacks she had recieved from this visit, she then proceeded to leave the premises. As she turned, she suddenly stepped on a piece of glass and looked down to see a old family photo of hers. She picked it up, looking at an old picture of her and her parents which had been taken not long before the incident. She looked on at her once childhood appearance alongside her mother and father. She still remembered that day so long ago and how happy all 3 of them were as they took the photo. It was that memory and the image before her that made her eyes break and tears release. She clutched the memoir to her chest and held it as close to her as possible as she cried.

Why did such a thing had to have happened to her and her family. Why was life so cruel and unfair to those who had done nothing to deserve it. She cried her heart out as she collapsed to the floor. After a short while, she suddenly heard footsteps slowly approach her. She whiped her tears away to see her master had entered the building and was standing before her.

"Its time to leave". He spoke softly and almost emotionlessly to her.

She unfortunately had to agree as the hour for their departure was growing nearer. She whiped her face of any remaining tears so as not to look weak before her masters gaze. She then stood up and straightened herself before walking out the house, leaving her master behind to watch her depart. His gaze then turned to the small portrait she had dropped as she quickly exited the building. He then uncharacteristly knelt down to pick it up. Taking the picture in hand he stared at the old and slightly mouldy photograph of Seras and her family before her tradgety. For a short time, he felt a ting of guilt that he had nothing to remember his parents of, or the rest of his family for that matter. Though, he was slightly happy to be rid of the memory of his treacherous brother and father. However, out of respect for his fledgling, he decided to pocket the memoir for belief that it might one day come in handy for future interactions with her.

He like Seras then proceeded to exit the house and make their way towards Londons port. Where a ship was waiting to take them to the sea port in Varna. They had packed what little belongings and possesions they had. Including their old weapons and the last remaining blood packs to sustain themselves during the trip. They had already been to Integra's grave and paid their respects to her resting spirit. Thanking her for the years she spent as their leader, comrade and... family.

The night was dark and misty and the sea tides and wind were strong. Perfect for their ship as they departed from the home both of them had known for over a century. Never looking back, instead facing forward to their future. Where the origin of the vampire race began.

The Carpathian mountains of Transylvania

* * *

The sea port in Varna was quiet that evening. After their 6 day voyage at sea, Seras had especially woken early to watch as they entered into the port. She had expected a magnificent spectacle to behold her. Afterall, Varna was the largest city and sea resort on the Bulgirian coast. As a result, Seras was expecting to be met with the bright lights of a huge city and the screams and chants of hundreds of partying people in the streets. Yet, all she could see was fog and storm clouds on the horizon. The entire port was blanketed by a massive hurricane that had almost mysteriously swept over the area within a few minutes. Even though, it was not the type of storm that would cause any significant damage. The residents of the land had quickly bolted from their beach and club parties and moved to stay indoors until the storm cleared.

Seras was glad she had an umbrella and rainjacket with her as she really hated getting wet in the rain. Though, the storm was strong, the seas remained calm as they made their way into the port. Quite peculiar for some reason, Seras thought.

Yet, before she could ponder more on the thought. She suddenly noticed her master emerge from the decks bellow. His free, unhatted hair blew into the wind as he stood with his sunglasses on, lest his hat. Seras's eyes then caught sight of 3 men who were busy halling up their coffins and other belongings. The men paid no heed and asked no questions about the strange luggage. As Alucard had paid them an exceptional amount of money to not ask questions and simply do as they were told.

The rains and heavy winds soon started to sease as the ship docked. Yet the entire area remained covered by fog. Seras was the first to exit the boat and take in view of the sights. Even though it was pitchblack because of the fog, she could clearly see all the beautiful beaches and resort hotels that were available to the public. It was ashame she would not be able to stay in such a fabolous place. The beauty and sight of it all was definately a change from all the doom and gloom London had.

As she was about to turn, she soon caught sight of a lone figure in the distance not to far away from her. She looked on as the man that she saw was soon joined by several more. All of whom were dressed in black standard clothing and were armed with machine guns. Their appearance screamed out to her "bandits", and she prepared to unleash her shadows and defend herself. The group of men slowly made their way towards her and she prepared herself to bolt straight at them. However, the moment she was about to make her move, her master's gloved hand moved infront of her to stop her assault. She looked up to him questionably as he simply turned and shook his head amusedly at her.

The group of men soon approached them both and were soon visible to the both of them. Seras noticed they all appeared to be either african or asain looking men with. Armed with a few blades aswell as guns. The troop soon stopped and suddenly bowed their heads to Alucard as Seras watched almost confused.

One of the asain men stepped forward and spoke to her master in a language she didnt understand. Her master then responded to him in the same language and she squinted her ears and brain to try and understand what they were saying.

After the spoke for a brief moment. The asain man turned and shouted at a few of his subordinates who immediately moved to take possesion of their belongings from the sailors. The men then began carrying their coffins, weapons and luggage across the street of the port towards a carral of trucks and vehicles. One of which appeared to be a lovely black funeral car. Seras stood next to her master questioning herself if these were the loyal human company that her sire had spoken of.

"The Breed". Alucard suddenly spoke to her suddenly and she looked up at him. "Fearless warriors loyal only to the Order of the Dragon and its last surviving members. Descendants of my original gypsy servants I had as Dracula. They have silently been waiting decades for my eventual return and are prepared to fight, defend and guard the both of us during our journey to Romania. Aswell as come to our aid should we ever call upon their services". Alucard said as the men took great care in loading up their possesions.

"So, their like mercenaries?". Seras asked making Alucard slightly chuckle.

"No Seras, mercenaries pledge their allegience not out of loyalty but money. They choose and pledge themselves to whomever pays them more money no matter what their cause is. That very reason is their eventual downfall. As many of them just fight for their money and dont train specifically to fight their enemy properly. Why else did those idiot geese and their snivelling leader perish so quickly in the battle against Millenium". Alucard said snidely as Seras stared at him in anger for what he said about pip and his group.

Before she could however say anything in protest. One of the asian gypsy men called to both her and her master as their coffins had been opened next to the funeral car. Her master was the first to approach as the gentlemen motioned for both her and her master to enter and sleep for the rest of the trip. She grudgingly made her way towards them as her master sighed and slipped into his death bed. She continued to look on suspiciously as the bandit looking men gestured for her to enter into hers. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she continued to look at them. Instead of expecting them to try and force her in, they simply moved to step away from her as if allowing her to make her own decisions.

"Unlike your mercenay friends, you can actually trust these men policegirl. Now stop being stubborn and get in already, im exhuasted and we have a long journey ahead of us". Her master called her through his coffin tiredly.

Seeing as she had no choice in the matter, Seras simply dropped her arms and moved to enter into her coffin. She easily slipped into her wooden bed and made herself comfortable as the men soon placed the lid ontop of her. They then gently moved to place both her and her master while inside their coffins into the funeral car. Trying their best not to disturb either of them as they rested. They had soon mounted the both of them in, when Seras heard the car engine start and they were soon transported. As they moved, Seras slowly felt her eyelids grow heavy as she soon drifted off into slumber.

* * *

In her sleep, she hardly noticed as the days went by until she suddenly woke up the minute they stopped the vehicles. She soon felt herself within her coffin move as she was lifted out of the funeral vehicle. The lid soon opened to reveal her master standing before her as she woke up.

"Its time to move on". He said as she grudgingly got up from her bed still a little sleepy.

"Good evening master". Seras said as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good evening". He replied before a sudden wind chill blew across them and fully woke Seras up and made her take in their surroundings.

She soon noticed they were in a dark wilderness forest in the dead of night. With massive trees towering over them and mist surrounding them. It looked like a scene from a horror movie to Seras as she looked around. She soon noticed that all the vehicles they had been transported with were gone. Along with all the gypsy warrior men. Save for 2 individuals who for some reason remained behind and were standing near their luggage.

"Just to make sure we are properly picked up and taken the rest of the way". Alucard said to her in her mind.

She lifted an eyebrow at his statement, wondering who else would be transporting them now. A lightning strike accompanied by the sudden and unexpected howling of wolves quickly distracted her from her thoughts as she frightfully leaped from her coffin and skidded to hide behind her master as he chuckled at her. As she hid, Seras soon noticed a glowing light in the distance. She looked on and noticed two pairs of glowing lanterns that were slowly approaching them through the mist that surrounded them. The sound of hoof stamps and wheels turning on the dirt road, immediately indicated to her that it was a carraige driven by horses that was slowly approaching them.

Her assumptions proved to be correct as out of the darkness, six black stallion horses with a large black carraige emerged from the fog. The horses all appeared to be beautiful beasts with shining black pelted skin, along with the carriage. Which though old fashioned like her master, appeared to be quite suitable to both the horses and the area. The only thing disturbing about all this was the strange looking carraige driver.

Seras looked on as a dark figure was mounted on the driver seat of the carraige. She could see no face as the drivers head was covered in a helmet like headress that ended in the form of a birdlike beak with backward hornlike features and crests. She heard deep growling and breathing coming from the figure as he pulled the strains and stopped the horses. The figure then stood up and bowed his head from his seat as he faced Alucard. In return, Alucard also bowed before suddenly the creature lifted its hand to reveal 4 long razor sharp talons on its fingers. Seras watched with wide eyes as the creature suddenly stretched out its arm incredibly long from where it stood to pick up their luggage and coffins. In one fell move, the strange being carried all of the possesions in one move and mounted them far at the back of the carraige securely. As he did so, the two Breed gypsy warriors went to seat themselves on the back of the carraige with their coffins and luggage. The door of the carraige soon swung open, along with a few steps that motioned for them to enter. Sighing happily, Alucard was first to step into the vehicle while Seras stood behind and continued to stare at the driver. He was dressed in a dark coat with midevil looking chainmail underneath him. With the sight of this being before her, Seras could'nt help but stare and slightly annoy Alucard. Frustrated, he quickly snapped his finger, as the driver heard it and suddenly sharpened. The driver then stretched out his taloned hand towards Seras who cringed. He softly took old of her by her shoulder and gently carried her with inhuman strength to the entrance of the carraige to take a seat inside. She quickly abliged him and entered, sitting next to her master on the seat as they soon began to move.

"You will have to get used to him escorting us about Seras". Alucard said amusedly as Seras scooched up next to him.

As the carraige made its way through the forest, the sounds of howling wolves continued to grow louder and louder. Seras looked out the open windows to look for any signs of them. As she was slightly excited to see a wild wolf. She suddenly heard her master chuckle as she placed her head back into the vehicle. She looked to see he had his eyes closed and a warm grin had appeared upon his face as he listened to the sounds the wolves made as they hunted that evening.

"Ah, the children of the night, what sweet music they make. Dont you agree policegirl.". He asked as her as he turned to smirk at her. Referencing to one of the oldest and occultic phrases Dracula gave in movies.

In response, she warmly smiled and blushed at him before returning her eyes out the window and continuing to listen to the sounds the wolves made. She had to admit they did sound truly beautiful as they howled out into the night. The noise would have been dubbed annoying and angered any normal human who would have been passing through the area. Yet like her master, through her vampiric senses, she felt and could hear a more serene melody behind the animalistic music.

As she continued to listen, she soon noticed that as they traveled, they exited the forest and proceeded to enter into the high mountanous regions of the Carpathian mountains. Tredding along rocky roads up the mountain, into the heart of the mists that surrounded this area of the range. She looked out the window to see that they were traveling right to the very top areas of the mountains. Possibly where Castle Dracula still resided no dought. However, Seras recalled when she read Bram Stokers novell that the castle had been destroyed the moment Dracula was defeated. Yet her master still remained, so it was possible the castle was still intact. She continued to look out the window, yet couldnt see anything as the fog was thicker here than at a sea port in London. Not even her vampiric senses could pierce through the veil that surrounded them. She moved to push a quarter of herself outside the window and try to see ahead. At first she looked up towards the driver as he continued to push the horses forward through the mist. She then turned around to the two gypsy warriors who were also facing forward and looking into the distance. She curiously turned her head back and continued looking straight ahead, trying to see through the mist. Soon, a small visage began to slowly come into focus, the moment they entered into the peak areas of the mountains. Just as quickly as they entered the mountain and range and left the forest. The mists suddenly cleared to reveal a grand site before them.

Nestled between 2 massive peaks at the top of the mountain range stood a magnificent castle with tall towers and a small forest like garden before its might. Seras's eyes went wide the moment the visage before her came into view. She couldnt believe how beautiful and spectacular the building was. Was this the fabled Castle Dracula. It certainly wasnt as dark and horrific looking as most descriptions potrayed it to be.

"Actually, this isnt Castle Dracula". Alucard said, bringing Seras's attention to him. "As Bram Stoker said, Castle Dracula was destroyed the moment I was... defeated by Van Helsing. However, the surviving gypsy servants who still remained loyal to me despite my enslavement. Immediately rallied themselves together to form a rebellion group, The Breed. Their initial plan was to invade London and bring about my freedom. However, through their fortune teller scorcerers. I ordered them to instead rebuild my Castle, should the day come that I might be liberated from the Hellsings and I need a new dwelling. Our new home hasnt been given a name yet as I do not wish to be known as count Dracula again. Perhaps you might wish to pick a name policegirl". He said to her playfully.

Seras could'nt help her childish self but feel giddy at the idea of actually naming a Castle herself. It was a once in a lifetime experience and a chance that might not come her way again. The only problem was deciding what kind of a name to give this new dwelling of theirs. Something fitting, worthy of her master and the previous life as hunters they had.

Her thoughts were soon distracted the moment they entered through the drawbridge of the castle and entered into its stone courtyard. Stopping after they ventured several metres into the yard before the doors of the carriage soon opened for them to exit. The moment they both stepped out of the carraige, they were met with a group of women. All of whom were dressed in black funeral like robes. Just like the men, they all appeared to be of african or asian descent. Perhaps they were the Breeds wives and daughters. After exiting, the women moved to take possesion of their luggage, weapons and Seras's coffin and carry them into the Castle. The moment they had stopped, the other two Gypsy breed warriors moved to transport Alucards coffin into the castle.

Seras turned around to see the carriage and its mysterious driver soon depart the Castle courtyard. The moment they exited the gates, they disappeared into the mists from whence they came. Seras still stood curious as to both where they went and exactly what the being was. Too distracted with her thoughts was she, that she was nearly left behind as her master already began to enter his new home without her. She immediately skipped after him.

The moment they entered into the building, Seras looked and was completely in aw at the grand architecture of the building. Stone statues, paintings, tiled floors and perfectly sculptured walls was what beheld her. Even Alucard was taken aback at his devoted servants efforts into remaking the fabled Dracule'd dwelling. This was truly fit for a vampire king to rule over with. He would have reward his disciples more than he had intended to for all the work the Breed had obviously went through during all the construction. However, that would have to wait as the dawn was quickly approaching. Though he and Seras could withstand the daylight, the desire to rest in vast and endless amounts of Alucards true homelands soil was too great to overcome. Eventhough Seras technically was not born here, she was still born from his blood and power. Since this was the birthplace of his power it made sense that through the soil of his land, Seras also gained strength as she rested here.

Alucard turned to one of the women and spoke to her in the once again unfamiliar language. The women nodded before motioning for Alucard and more specifically Seras to follow her and two other women. The moved up a flight of stairs towards one of the wings of the castle. Eventually reaching a sleeping quarter. When it was opened, they all entered into the room to see Seras's coffin placed in the middle of it.

"This room shall be yours Seras, hope its to your liking". Alucard said as he gestured Seras

She gleefully smiled as she stepped into the room and marveled at all the decorations. Noticing a large bed aswell as flowers and large red curtains. Words could'nt describe how grateful she was for her masters genorocity. Before she could say anything however, she soon felt the rays of the sun through the curtains and for some reason, she felt a little sleepy.

"I think ill retire early this morning master". Seras said as she yawned a little. Finding it slightly peculiar as to why even after days of rest during their transport, she still felt like sleeping.

Alucard smiled to himself as Seras quietly slipped into her coffin and made herself comfortable in it.

"Sleepwell Seras". He said as the women gently placed the lid of the coffin over her.

They immediately proceeded to leave the room while Alucard continued to linger as Seras drifted off to sleep. He suddenly felt a great tension in his head for some unexplained reason. He rubbed his temples, thinking perhaps he was more tired than he orgininally believed. Or perhaps something else was the problem. He thought as he moved to rest within his coffin. Completely unaware of his shadow strangely extending towards Seras's coffin

"Ah, beautiful Fraulien". Came a childish german sounding voice as the dark shadow continued to caress the shell of Seras coffin without moving to enter.

The shadow soon left the room and moved to rejoin Alucards form as he moved to retreat into the depths of the castle to rest in his coffin.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well folks, heres my newest chapter for Hellsing Retribution, Im so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapters and I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. The next chapter will be out in a while. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FANFICS TILL THRN FOLKS!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **** DREAM OF THE DARK PRINCE  
**

**Authors note: **Yep, I know, long time since Ive gotton back to this story, mostly because ive been busy with updating all my other fics. Once again, heres another dream Seras has about herself as Mina and a reference to Coppola Fords Dracula film where Dracula and Mina dine with eachother, with my own little twist on Seras's part. Enjoy!

* * *

_Seras's eyes felt slightly hazy as she soon woke from her slumber and tried to open her eyes. As she tried, she soon began to notice just how bright and strange her surroundings felt to her. She, didn't feel like she was in her coffin. She felt more like she was sitting in an upright object, aswell as wrapped in some very unfamiliar material. Her senses soon became fully active and she adjusted her eyes to take in her surroundings. Her eyes went wide as she soon noticed instead of waking up in her coffin, she was rather seated in a chair at a table. Soon afterwards, she realised that she was dressed in a strange, yet dazzling garment. A peach coloured dress, with__ pink ribbons edged to the hem of her slightly reveling bodice. The dress was sleevless, but that was remedied by long white feminine gloves that went up to her elbows. Pinned to her left shoulder was a red rose brushing against the whiteness of her collarbone. Her spiked banged hair, was styled and shaped into a large smooth ball behind her head. Allowing her neck to be revealed and open to the air._

_She glanced around to see she was seated at a fine table, in a small , private room. It appeared to be part of a large restaurant and dancing hall. As she was situated next to a window like curtain where she could see the unclear figures of several fine men and women dancing together. She blinked her eyes, wondering what sought of dream this could be. Knowing that it was a dream, startled her slightly. However she soon went from startled to shock, when she realised she was not seated alone. Across the table, right infront of her, Alucard sat leisurely in his own seat. Seras's eyes went wide as she stared at him, and a sudden feeling of uneasiness crept into her very being. She was preparing herself to stand up and run, but, suddenly noticing him, the way he was before her, made her rather question their state than run._

_He sat across the table with_ _her, wearing a males dress suite with silver edgings and patterns. His hair was long and freely cascaded down to his shoulders. He whore on his face a soft smile with his usual pair of crimson coloured eyes. She was about to question his current state and their surroundings, when suddenly, a waitor entered the room._

_The waitor entered presenting the both of them with a bottle of fruit wine with 2 glasses, and what appeared to be a small white sponge as big as a thumb. The waitor set the glasses and the wine down, and offered to pour for the both of them. However, Alucard curtiously shook his head to say no. The waitor accepted his reply and proceeded to leave the both of them._

_Seras sat back completely confused at her masters actions. He had actually ordered wine for the both of them. Wine that she knew perfectly well, niether of them could drink. She really wanted to question her master about everything that was taking place. Yet once_ _again she was silenced by action. Her master moved to take the bottle of wine in hand and began to pour a glass of yellow coloured liquid for the both of them._

_"Essence, is the aphrodasiac of the soul". He said as she suddenly looked up to him questionably. " The green fairy, who lives in the essence... wants your soul". He said as he soon finished pouring the glasses of wine. He then took the small white sponge material and dipped it into the bottle while it was upsidedown. Spilling only a few small droplets of the wine which he quickly cleaned. "But... you are safe with me". He finished as he then took the sponge and placed it onto a small side -plate and presented it to her. As to sample the wine he had chosen for them._

_He gentlemenly gestured for her to taste the sponge, almost as if not knowing the fact that neither of them could even taste or have it. She questionably raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what his motive was. He just continued to smile at her curtiously as she looked at him completely confused. She then realised, he had poured himself a glass, and questioned whether they actually were capable of perhaps consuming this fruit drink. It certainly was worth a try, especially since her master had poured a glass for himself. Besides this "was" a dream, so basically she could do whatever she wished, without worry._

_Giving her master the benefit of the dought, her gloved white hand stretched out to reach for the sponge. She gently picked it up and brought it to her lips. Before placing it in her mouth, she gave it a quick sniff. Smelling a almost flower like scent coming from the sponge. She gently placed it in her mouth and used her lips to squeeze the juices that were locked in the material. The flavour and electric feeling the fruit aromered liquid gave her was incredible. It felt a hundred times sweeter than any kind of nectar she had tasted in her human life. Almost as refreshing as a glass of warm blood straight from its source._ _She suckled on the sponge slowly, closing her eyes to fully revel in the feeling the fruit wine gave her. She spent what seemed like hours as she continued to suck, while Alucard simply sat and smiled at her. In a matter of minutes, she had sucked the sponge dry and was left with a almost empty feeling in her belly. As she placed the sponge on the table, her eyes soon caught sight of the glass of nectar Alucard had poured for her. She gently took the glass in hand and as ladylike as possible, lifted the glass to her lips, in an angle that allowed little tidbits of the liquid to slowly enter her mouth. So she could savour as much of it and enjoy it for an extended period of time. Alucard watched as she did so, completely pleased with how ladylike she had handled the glass,and how elegantly she drank the liquid. She allowed small amounts to enter and caress her tongue with its flavourants. Absolutely enjoying the refreshing feeling it gave her, aswell as a slight erotic feeling it sent into her body. She moaned slightly as she savoured the exquisite taste. This truly must have been made from forbidden fruit to have tasted so amazingly. As she drank more of the wine, she opened her eyes and peared through the glass holder to see Alucard sit back and smile at her. She removed the glass and liquid from her lips and gave him a soft smile in return as a little blush crept onto her face._

_Suddenly, Seras could hear a music begin to play in the background. Apparantly by the restaurant's band for all the ballroom dancers. The majestic sound of a Bethoven like melody soon filled Seras's ears. She sat_ _back, enjoying the small sounding music, that steadily began to grow as the musicians continued to play the melody._

_As she sat back and listened, Alucard lifted himself from his seat and moved around the table to approach her side. She looked as he extended an open hand to her, gesturing for her to join him in a dance. A large blush crept onto her face as she childishly averted her eyes from him. Slightly embarrassed and shy at the fact that her sire had actually asked if she would join him for a dance. She turned her face back to him as his generous hand remained infront of her. Patiently waiting for her to respond to. Her shyness continued to remain, till she soon mustered some courage to lift her hand up and place it, shyly into his. His fingers slowly, and gently closed around her tiny hand as he gave her arm a gentle tug to pull her up from her seat. She stood up as Alucard slowly lead her away from the table._

_As he did so, the scenery around them began to change. The lights of the restuarant and the merry sounds of several dancers and diners slowly faded_ _from Seras's ears and sight. The music the band played however remained. Eventually, Seras found both Alucard and herself, surrounded within a empty, dark, void. That was elluminated with several lit candles that surrounded the both of them. Realising it was obviously the work of her sires dark magic, she turned to look at him, slightly confused. She looked as he continued to smile at her, before suddenly wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her gently towards him. Her flush became crimson as her body came in contact with his. Her eyes could'nt bare staring at his face and remained at his chest. As she remained in that state, Alucard took her hand that he still held and stretched it out with her arm. Still holding her small hand. His other hand left her waist and took her other hand to gently place it on his shoulder before placing his hand around her waist again. As he performed these tasks, her eyes drifted up to his face as he once again graced her with that very comforting, warm smile of his, and those crimson elluminated eyes he possesed. She was completely drawn into and mesmorized by those magnificent gems he possesed. With her thoughts and eyes focused on him, Alucard slowly_ _began to lead Seras in a walse._

_Though she stumbled and mistepped at first when they began the dance. She slowly picked up the steps and the both of them twirled around the space they were in so elegantly. The dancing elluminated by the candle lighting was truly a beautiful spectacle to behold. This truly was the greatest dream Seras had ever been graced with. And she had, had very few pleasant dreams in her lifetime, especially since she became a vampire. This was truly a breathtaking moment for her especially because the person she was dancing with was her sire. The one who turned her and graced her with a second life. Who now, gave her comfort, affection and care, beyond anything she could ever have dreamt of her master ever demonstrating towards her. She leaned and rested the top of her head on his chest as they continued to dance. Slowly noticing their movements beginning to slow down, until they both stood still before eachother._

_Alucards fingers gently clasped her chin and lifted her head up to his face as he smiled down at her and she looked into his amazing eyes. Eyes that were filled with passion and desire for her. She arched her face forward, almost as if expecting the dream to have reached this part. She patiently stood their waiting for him to descend his lips upon hers. Alucard gave her a little chuckle before leaning to allow his lips to connect with hers._

_However, just before their lips could ever touch, she felt a dark presence come over the both of them. She opened her eyes as a look of fear came upon Alucards face. His hands left her body and clasped his head as he staggered into the darkness that surrounded them. He began to scream, as if he was feeling extreme pain all over his body, just as all the candle lights around them were blown out. Leaving the both of them alone within the mass of pitch black darkness. Alucard continued to scream as he soon collapsed to his knees. Seras moved to try and help him, stretching out her hand to touch his shoulder. However, suddenly, a large mound appeared on the side of her masters back. She looked on as the sprout grew and grew until it was joined by another mound on the other side of his back. Seras watched as suddenly, ripping through Alucards dress shirt, sprouted a pair of grotesque bat looking wings. She then watched in horror as Alucard screamed even more as a pair of large horns began to sprout and grow out of his skull. Bleeding, as they did, she looked on in terror as her once beautiful sire, now began to take on a horrendous form and continued to scream during this terrifying metamorphosis. His once handsome face, now bloody turned to her terrified one as he tearfully stretched out his hand towards her._

_"Seras". He whispered as suddenly flames surrounded_ _and began to burn him_.

_He let out a blood curdiling scream, unlike anything she had ever heard in her entire life. Terror crept all over her very being as all she could do was just stand and watch as he was consumed by a wave of completely excruciating pain. She clasped her own head and dropped to her knees as she let out a bloody scream into the darkness that surrounded her._

* * *

Seras suddenly jolted up from her coffin, ending the connection she had with the nightmare. Shooting up so quickly, and frantically, she had fiercely forced the lid of the coffin open with tremendous force. Nearly snapping it off its hindges in the process. She sat up straight, heavily breathing and sweating blood from the horrible dream. It had started out so pleasantly and beautifully, like a girls bedtime fantasy. Only to quickly turn into a hell of the minds making. She had never had such a dream before in her entire life. These nights when she slept, she usually expected having the usual dream of seeing her master in his werewolf like form, feeding on the women. She was prepared to experience that nightmare, as after a while, she had learned to manipulate it into a pleasant aborition. This however, was a completely different and unpredicted vision. Unlike any she had ever encountered and felt before. It made her feel completely unease and slightly fearful of her master's safety. Aswell as give her the feeling that there was something dark and evil surrounding her, and predominantly Alucard.

With that sudden feeling and knowledge in mind, she bolted out of her coffin and speadily used her shadows and senses to make her way to where Alucard was as quickly as possible. So she may be able to protect, offer, or aid her master with anything. Not to mention, ask him, about all these recent dreams and visions she was possesing.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well heres finally chapter 4 of Retribution. Sorry for the late update once again. The next update will arrive soon, TILL THEN PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND PLEASE CHECK OUT AND REVIEW ALL MY OTHER FICS, ESPECIALLY MY REWRITE FOR UNITED WE STAND AS ID REALLY APPRECIATE MORE VIEWS AND REVIEWS FOR THAT PARTICULAR FIC.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: ONCOMMING MARAUDERS**

**Authors note:** Hi everyone, firstly I have to say sorry for how the last chapter turned out and how some of you didnt like. I will eventually rewrite it, also im sorry if you think the chapters are to short, but I really just want to drag out the fic for as long as possible, aswell as not spend to much time on it as ive got other fics im working. I hope you do however enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

The winds whisped across the land that evening. Across the high hills and valleys as the moon shown brightly down over the earth. While a small settlement with a group of priest looking individuals was set up on the lands medow. Near to the base of the Carpathian mountain range. The settlement appeared to be similarly set up like a military base. With many armed personel, jeeps and weapons, strange for a group of religists. As this base was set up, one of them, stood alone on the outskirts and near the base of the mountains. She appeared as a very secretary looking individual with a dress suite and glasses. She at this point was busy scoping the area and particularly the mountain range with a pair of military binoculars. Trying with what help the piece of technology offered to locate something that was hidden behind the clouds of the mountains.

"Hits huseless" (Its useless). Stated a voice behind the girl that suddenly drew her attention.

When she turned around she saw a male looking woman with bandages covering a scarred, open jaw, relieved of its lip and cheek flesh standing behind her. The girl cringed everytime she saw that scared up face of Heinkel. Always terrified at the way she looked so similar to the texas chainsaw massacre villian. Aswell as the way Heinkel stared at people with those condescending and fury gripped looking eyes of hers.

"Im sorry sir?". The girl said as she slightly shivered underneath Heinkels gaze.

"She said it is useless". Said a more humane and kinder voice. The girl looked to see another elderly looking priest appear. He was tall with several strands of hair running down his head aswell as a jagged scar on his face. He slowly walked over to the girl, smiling as he approached her. "Unfortunately, just as the manor in London was protected by the Draculina's shadows. The dark prince's castle is concealed by his dark magic. Trying to locate his fortress, even with binoculars would be wasted, as it is hidden from any normal mans eye. Except for those eyes that are loyal to him". The priest stated as he gently took the pair of binoculars that were in the girls hands and placed them on his face.

He turned the pair as he looked to a small village that was settled right at the base of the mountain. The town appeared to be almost midevilly set up. With many past era looking cottages built for all its residents. There were ofcourse a few modern buildings, roads and vehicles driving through the town. However, it still appeared very olden day looking. The priests binocular gaze zoomed in with incredible accuracy that he was actually capable of seeing a simple childs face clearly. Even though they were several hundred yards apart. He used this incredible feature of these binoculars to scan through the entire city. Noticing a few foreign looking individuals walking about in the town. Asian and African looking. All of whom wore black clothing and appeared to be armed with small firearms and blades.

These must have been the Gypsy heathens that served the devil, M'quove and his Vatican colleagues had heard rumors of. The priest; M'quove thought with a snide smirk. He remembered reading Bram Stokers Novel and reading about Dracula possesing gypsy servants. All of whom were loyal to the dead to the dark prince and whatever he stood for. Whether it be for God or the Devil. If they perhaps still served the No-Life-King and his draculina. Then obviously they were gifted by him with the ability to safely navigate their way through the mist and therefore, easily locate Alucards new home. However, getting them to talk would be quite difficult, considering the fact that these... people had actually sworn undying loyalty to the Devil himself and obviously would not easily give up the location of the new castle Dracula. However, there were other ways of getting them to talk. M'qouve thought with a rather evil smirk appearing on his face.

His thoughts though, were soon interrupted as a group of large Helicopters appeared and landed near their base. Once the aircrafts had set down, several military individuals poured out of the crafts, carrying a few large crates with them. Heinkel immediately went to speak with the leader of the group as they continued to unload their cargo. As they did, M'qouve moved to one of the crates and quickly opened it to look at its contents. The moment the lid of the crate was removed, a bright blue light shown from the box and illuminated M'qouves face as he stared at it. His gloved hand moved to take hold of one of the strange glowing objects so he may closely look at it. He held up to his face a gun cartlige containing glowing blue bullet like devices inside it. M'quove carefully removed one of these beautifully glowing shells to look at its almost gem like features. So beautiful these objects were, and yet at the same time... so deadly. He wickedly thought as he knew just exactly what these new weapons and their arsenal were capable of.

M'quove and the rest of the Iscariots had been waiting far too long for this moment. Though not long ago he had resolved with his troops and the rest of the Vatican. That he and its members were content to stand by and wait another 2 centuries for the Vatican to regrow its power to wage a better tenth crusade on London. He and the pope unfortuntely became discontent and discontinued that belief the moment they heard rumours of Dracula's return. The entire Vatican was uproar with anger that after 30 years of his absence. Alucard somehow managed to return to this world again. The pope and Iscariot after hearing that then made extra efforts and sacrifices. Devoting all of the current power, money and resources the pope and the Vatican possesed into preparing for the day Integra died. They knew till that day happened Alucard and his fledgling would'nt be much of a threat to them or the world. However, the moment that day arrived. It meant his freedom and thus stood as a threat to everything the Vatican and Iscariot stood. Today was a start of the culmination of all their hard work and effort. Now was the time to strike when Dracula was least suspecting of an onslaught. The time was now right to envoke and thrust upon their enemies true divine judgement. M'qouve knew that these new weapons were more than capable of performing just that and thus finally lift an evil from this land forever. Now M'qouve and his new Iscariot would succeed where Anderson, Enrico, Vanhelsing and all their other predecessors had failed.

He thought as he suddenly pulled out of the crate, a massive rifle like gun with huge barrels and a chain of the blue bullet cartliges attached to it. The gun was silver in colour with edgings and linings to reminist the energy that it carried and unleashed. He pointed the device at the shrouded Carpathian mountains and gleefully pulled the weapons trigger.

As he did so, a blue coloured lightning like bolt was fired straight at the mountain. Accompanied by a sonic like sound that quickly ended the silence of the night...

* * *

Seras ran as fast as her legs could carry her frantic form so she could speedily reach her master. She had this horrible feeling in her gut that something was terribly wrong and desperately wanted to be near him to prevent it. She rounded the corners and eventually made her way to the other wing of the castle where she sensed his aura. Eventually she ended up infront of a large door and quickly forced it open as she pointed her large rifle within the space of the room. She narrowed her eyes and sharpened her senses as she did. Scanning and combing the entire room for the faintest trace of what dark essence she was sensing. After a short while of searching the entire room, Seras found no sign or glimpse of the presence. As she slowly relaxed herself the feeling of uneasiness soon vanished and Seras soon realised her master was nowhere in sight. She did sense his aura was here in this... wait!? a bathroom.

Seras only then realised that she was standing in a large lavish looking bathroom with beautiful tiles, towls, rose plants, accessories and even a almost pool sized foam bath that had already been run with warm water. She gaped with a mouth full of teeth at the fact that Alucard actually had something like this all to himself. "Talk about spoiling a king, why didn't the gypsies make an effort to have her bathroom as awesome as this". She whined as she looked around completely dumbstruck at her masters fortune.

It made her wonder if perhaps he ever did bathe. When they were at Hellsing, he only ever wore his usual attire and other than his coffin, he only slept on his throne chair. Yet it neither habits affected his scent. Never in all the years of working with him, did she smell an odre problem with him. Maybe he did perhaps bathe, but most of the time, without anyone, especially her knowing of it.

Her thoughts continued until she once again caught a glimpse of the lovely foam bath that had been run. She slowly approached the large circular tub, placing her weapon down as she did. The aroma of the foam itself was so equisite in scent and made the bath so enticing for her. Seras was dying to wonder how it felt to bath in the water. She twiddled her fingers, wondering if perhaps she could get away with having a quick splash without Alucard knowing. Even though it was his bathroom, he clearly wasnt around and using it, or perhaps had already bathed. It would'nt hurt if maybe she could have just a quick dip. Deciding not to think through the situation further, she quickly used her shadows to strip herself bare naked. Hoping to get in and out before anyone noticed. Before she got in, she decided to first check the temperature of the water. Placing her hand in the bath, the water immediately felt warm and soothing. When she pressed her hand in further, it immediately came in contact with something solid. At first Seras thought it was the base of the bath. However as her hand continued exploring it, it felt very... long?... fleshy?... and almost cone shaped?, kinda like a mans... Seras thought as her eyes went wide and she stared down at the water. The room suddenly went dark and a blast of wind sealed the doors of the bathroom as suddenly, something bursted out of the water infront of Seras.

"AAAAAAAAH". Alucard screamed as he suddenly bursted from the water and grabbed Seras's naked form before wildly pulling her into the bath with him as she frantically screamed.

They were both submerged for a brief second before Alucard wildly emerged from the water and lifted Seras into the air like a child as he continued to wildly scream. He stared up at Seras at first with an angry face, before he looked at her with shock and an eyebrow raised. She continued to scream and wildly kick around uncontrolably. Eventually landing one foot straight into Alucards face, making him release her. She fell into the bath and swam herself to the otherside of it as Alucard massaged his swollen face.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted, completely outraged at her appearance and audacity of touching his genatils while he was trying to bathe.

"Im sorry I was just-". He said completely shocked at the situation before she was cut off.

"Don't you have your own bathroom to yourself!".

"Im... I was just thinking that maybe because you don't bathe I could-".

"Excuse me!?, what do you take me for, some barbarian".

"Im sorry master, I was just-".

"Get out!". He shouted as he pointed at the door for her to leave.

Deciding not to anger him further, she hastily jumped out of the bath and moved to the door as Alucard shook his head at her tskfully. She was so hasty in her movement that she managed to knock one of the soap bars off its shelf and allow it to slid on the floor. She wrapped herself in a towel and quickly began to try and open the sealed doors. However, as much as she tried the doors just refused to open. She really wanted to get out before she angered Alucard even further. She started banging her fists against the door and trying to force it open, making Alucard even more annoyed than he already was.

"You idiot". He said under his breath as he too removed himself from the bath and wrapped a towel around himself before moving to try and help Seras open the door. As he made his way towards her, he didnt notice the bar of soap on the floor. The moment he stepped on it, he slipped and slided across the the room to Seras as she screamed and he collapsed on top of her. They both fell to the ground as their towels both flew off their bodies and into the air.

Seras opened her eyes to see her master had fallen over her and was currently supporting himself on his elbows as he stared down at her. She soon noticed that they were both completely naked and extremely close to one another. His warm, moist hair cascaded down his face, nearly touching the sides of her head. His masculine visique was visible to her eyes. His neckline, his broad chest and muscular arms surrounded her. A deep crimson blush crept onto her face as she began to hastily breath. Alucard appeared almost as shocked at the situation as she was. As they fell and he landed on her. His leps parted hers, as he landed himself right between them. His member was now lying just ontop of her sex and was already throbbing. Just as her large breasts were now pressed up against his chest. He looked down at her and slowly his hands cupped her face as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Um master... do you think you could maybe... cover yourself up... please". She asked slightly dazed and a bit frantic at the situation.

"Maybe I should... or maybe I should'nt". Alucard suddenly stated with a toothy smirk on his face.

* * *

**Authors note:** Yeah, im evil for doing that to all of you. The next chapter will have some lemony goodness for all of you. Just so you all know, the scene where Seras places her hand in a bath and touches Alucards... you know, while he was submerged is from a comedy movie Ive watched made by a very famous South African Comedian. Perhaps youve heard his name Leon Schuster and watched his movies like Mama Jack which has a scene that inspired what happened here. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one more than the last. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out. Please dont forget to review till then folks and check out the rest of my fics.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5 : ****NEW DESIRES REVEALED**

**Authors note**: Another new update folks, hope you enjoy.

_**Starts out firstly from Alucards point of view earlier that day before the events of the previous chapter**_

* * *

_Dreaming again..._

_Dreaming, of that day long past..._

_My defeat at the hands of Abraham..._

_The wooden stake being plunged into my chest..._

_He, hammering it further into my sternum with his bare hand..._

_Those haunting words he kept on saying to me..._

_"You have nothing... you are nothing". Were those heartbreaking words he spoke to me._

* * *

Then I wake...

I wake to find myself home, returned...

The place where I choose to eventually die...

My Carpathia, my Transylvania, my Romania...

Yet, it still didnt truly feel like I had returned home. My mind was no longer in the same state it had been when I left for London almost 2 centuries ago. So much had changed in that time. Some of my personality aswell as my beliefs and way of thinking had drastically changed. I no longer possesed any goals for myself, other than to die and rest as the world passed me by. It also felt as if, I was carrying a heavy burden within myself. That there was something nagging in the back of my mind. Warning me about something that was about to come to pass. However, I had mostly ignored that feeling. As I was far to busy to wollow in my boredom. For ever since my master, Integra had passed and left this world and taken my livelyhood as the vampire hunter with her. I had been feeling a sense of uselessness and the feeling of emptiness surround me. I had spent so long under the servitude of the Hellsing organisation. So long being a hunter, a servant and a soldier, I had basically forgotton all other forms of existence. Without my authority as the vampire hunter, ive lost a sense of purpose and lost the reason for my existence.

I then suddenly felt a terrible pang in my head as I slowly rose from my coffin. My hand went to my pounding forehead. This was slowly beginning to become a nuisance. Ever since Integra's death and my release from the Hellsing shackles that bound me. I was on a regular basis feeling a bit dizzy and plagued with constant headaches. At first I took it as a result of perhaps all my full power and abilities being unchained and granted back to me instead of being restricted by a Hellsing. An overwhelming power that I had almost forgotton how to control and thus, was suffering mild swings from such tension. However these headaches spoke of something else entirely. Perhaps it was also a combination of the stress of sleeping again in my home soil with my unleashed powers that were taking a heavy toll on me.

I continued to rub my temples as I removed myself from my coffin. I then stepped out of my room, onto the balcony of my new castle to gaze up at the full moon. I smiled to myself, enjoying the lunar force that shown brightly like a sun over my new domain and bathed me in its glowing light. For the first time in ages, I truly felt at peace with my surroundings. Memories of all the different aromas and feeling of all the winds that blew through the land drifted back into my mind. How long ago had the yearning to feel all these sensations again been nothing more but a dream of mine while in the captivity of Hellsing. I continued to sigh as I allowed myself to soak up all the lunar light that shown around me like a flower that soaked up sunlight.

Suddenly, just as I was beginning to feel at peace again, another terrible pang hit my head and my hand instantly went to try and calm myself. The pain slowly went away and I steadied myself to stand up straight, somehow feeling all sore and tensioned. I still cannot understand why my vampiric body is feeling like this. Why was I constantly being plagued by these cramps dammit!.

After a while, I steadied myself to regain my earlier composure, trying to shrug off the annoyance. Perhaps it was time for me to have a bath. It had been centuries since I last bathed myself. While I never needed to bath to clean myself before and only took one very seldomly in my undead years as a form of leisure. I remember from my human life it always relaxed and untensioned my body. Perhaps it was what I needed to relax myself after all these headaches and all this tension I held within myself.

I then slowly phased myself through the walls and silently went my way through the halls of my castle to reach my own private bathroom. I stepped in, immediately using my powers to remove all of my clothing to step into the already run, warm bath. I relaxed myself, allowing the warm water to losen my ancient body and releave it of all the past stress and torment it had endured over the centuries. I stretched myself out, slipping and submersing myself deeper and deeper into the water. Till it was past my chest and bellow my neckline. The feeling of my long hair cascading and mingling with the water was incredibly soothing. I then fully submerged myself in the water to fully feel its affects. Not possesing the necessity to breath meant I could enjoy the submergence for as long as I wished. Closing my eyes, I tried to doze myself off in the water to further sooth my ached form.

Perhaps having a bath was not such a bad idea after all ... or so I thought.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP TO THE PRESENT WITH NORMAL POV**_

It had taken an entire minute for Alucard to fully acknowledge what just happened. In his fury and irritation towards Seras bumbling, he didnt notice the bar of soap on the floor and had thus slid across the floor to slam and land ontop of her. When he had fallen, his elbows immediately went to protect his front and thus he had landed on them. They had also managed to corner Seras's form so that she landed right under him and was now slightly pinned underneath him. In her panic, she had slipped and her legs had swung open for his to fall right between them. Alucard looked down at his young fledgling as she gazed back up at him just as surprised. They were both completely naked and in a very close and provocative position. He could basically feel her breasts pushed up against his rock hard chest. Her nipples slightly scraping near his. He looked down to see the veins in her neck visible from their close contact, and his predatory mind desired to puncture those pipes and drink the fluid that flowed through them. The feeling of her thighs slightly parted and almost wrapped around him, also sent his hormones off the torpor and Seras blushed deepened as she felt a long, large, solid object lying on her belly.

Alucards mind was so in a phase of lust for his fledgling that the words she had spoken to him, almost didnt reach his mind.

"Um master... do you think you could maybe... cover yourself up... please". Alucard heard her ask him, almost frantic.

"Maybe I should...". He stated at first as his shocked expression soon turned into a lustlful grin. He licked his lips, as his hands slowly cupped Seras's face as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "Or maybe I shouldnt". He stated to her with a toothy smirk."Wh... what". Was all Seras could say before Alucard suddenly descended his lips upon her.

Seras's eyes went wide when Alucards lips crushed to hers. All she could do at that moment was lie there in complete shock. Unable to move or protest against the action. Her mouth remained shut with her lips pressed together as she felt Alucards tongue gently poke the line where her lips met, demanding an entrace inside. Her lips however remained shut and closed, refusing to allow him in. It wasnt until he started caressing her naked breasts did she slowly start to loosen herself. His left hand cupped, groped and fondled her flesh, playing with her already erect nipples. He then sent his right hand further south of her body to cup sex in his palm. She then couldnt resist herself from gasping out of her mouth as he performed such an act and he took full advantage to dart his tongue out into her her mouth. His long pointed appendage wrapped around hers, yet she still continued to try and resist him and her instincts to respond with her own tongue. However his hand continued to rub against her sex, before he soon soon sent a finger inside her body. She mewled in his mouth as soon she couldnt help herself but join Alucard in a tongue dance. Their appendexes twirled around each other, wrapping around the other like snakes. Alucard grinned to himself as Seras's resistance towards him failed. Both his hands left her sexual assets and wrapped under her back and head as she followed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, bringing him closer to her as they deepened their kiss.

Alucard was surprised to see how passionate and feral Seras had quickly become even though, just a few seconds earlier she attempted to resist. Alucard's surprise took to new heights as suddenly, as he was caught offguard, she used all her strength to push him onto his back and rest herself on his chest. She pinned him down to the floor with her hands as her mouth darted down to latch onto his nipple, biting and suckling on it at the same time. Alucard grinned at how he had unleashed the tigress within her and allowed her to play with him. Her tongue then darted out to slid and taste the flesh of her master with. She laved his entire chest, while her hands traveled down to stroke and caress his rock hard abbs. After a while she slowly made her way to his already erect member that stood up high like a tower. Her hand instantly went to grab it and Alucards eyes shot wide open. He then used all his strength to push her onto her back and pin her back under him. As much as he enjoyed her fearless display, just this once for the first time between them, he wanted to be the dominant one.

As she layed underneath him, he pinned her arms above her head and she slowly returned from her feral consciousness and her shyness took over her as she stared up at him with wide eyes. He released her arms and his hands went to hold her down by the beginning of her ribs, right under her orbs. Seras watched as Alucards mouth descended down to her chest. She mewled the moment his mouth enclosed around the peak of her breast and the suction prosses began. Her moaning increased as his tongue flicked out over her breast and wrapped around her erect nipple. Her cries increased as he payed attention to her other breast and massaged the one he was already done with. After a while, he used his shadow powers to grow and shape shift his hair into a pair of long whip like tentacles. Both appendages then wrapped around her breasts and began to grope fondle and squeeze the orbs while flicking the erect nipples of with their tips. Seras's body was being sent off the edge as while these appendages massaged her breasts, Alucard lowered his head down to her sex to lick her arleady dripping juices. She cried out in ecstacy as his tongue darted out into her womanhood while his fingers continued to play with her clit. After he finshed, his mouth left her sex and was replaced by a pair of fingers that drilled into her body visciously. Seras was being overwhelmed with pleasure and continued to cry out as Alucards fingers pulled in and out of her at a very excelerated rate. As he continued to finger her, he could slowly feel her close to coming on his fingers. So he removed his appendages from her breast and rebegan his suction and fondling technique. As she was about to come on his fingers he lifted his head up to hover over her breast, as his fangs soon elongated and grew. Seras watched with terror on her face and the nipple of her breast stiffened underneath his deadly breath. The moment she came on his fingers, she screamed in pleasure and arched her chest up into the air, right into Alucards trap. His fang filled jaw clamped down around Seras's tender flesh and pierced the skin of the globe. Seras screamed in both agony and ecstacy as pain and pleasure filled her senses while Alucard continued to drink his fill of Seras's own sweet form of red breast milk. As time went on and Alucard continued to gulp down more blood from her breast she grew limp in the embrace as the pain slowly faded away and was replaced with a feeling pleasure that lulled Seras's senses and made her body go numb. When he had drunk his fill, Alucard removed his jaw from the tasty tart and licked the wounds he had made on her tender flesh clean. They slowly began to heal and as they did, he displayed a more gentle form to Seras. Gently kissing and touching her breasts, slowly leading all the way up from her globes to her neck and then to her lips. He continued giving her soft kisses aswell as nuzzled her. To which she responded to with her own small little kisses that she gave to him as he kissed her lips. She tried to wrap her weak arms around him, however she was still far to drained and weak. However, Alucard sensing her desire, gently helped her do that and while sitting up straight and bringing her with him. She rested her tired form against his chest. Her head lying right underneath his clavicle. She appeared so small and frail in his arms. She couldnt understand how weak and tired she was at this point, obviously due to his rough form of intercourse. And he hadnt even entered into her yet. As she continued to think on the matter, Alucards hand softly stroked the bangs of her hair. She looked up with dazed eyes at Alucard as he simply smiled softly back at her.

"Its alright, I have this affect on most women". He stated as then layed her back down gently and he covered himself over her.

"Master... I... I cant". Seras tried to state as she could feel Alucards lust for her grow again and his desire to continue their activity had come.

However, she was far too drained and exhausted from him just frisking her that she had no strength to endure what he wanted from her next. She continued to weakly try and plead for him to let her rest. However, he simply placed a finger over her lips to gently silence her.

"Hush now, dear one, ive waited far too long for this". Alucard stated as he hypnotically spoke to her to calm down and relax herself.

She moaned in response and closed her eyes as his hand held her under her jaw and he turned her head to allow his mouth better access to her neck. He knew what he wanted from her next before he took their intercourse to the next level. He fiendishly licked his lips and smelled the aroma from Seras's neck. That combined with her moaning sent his lust for her over the edge. He removed his hand from her neck and lifted his head up to open his mouth. A single pair of long canines grew, ready to be plunged into their target. He then moved his head down as fast as he could to slam his jaw into Seras's neck. His eyes glowed predaciously red as his hunger was sent over the edge. His was just about a few semoseconds away from driving his fangs into Seras weakened body once more. However, he stopped the moment he saw Seras's unconcious face. She looked so innocent and weak from their beginning she was far to tired or weak to move herself. Alucard then expressed concern for her as his predacious look faded away and he looked down at Seras as her eyes weakly fluttered open as she tried to speak.

"Master... I beg of you... please". She pleaded for him not to take things further.

She was far to weak and drained at this point to endure anymore and as much as she wanted him to continue. Her body was too tired to continue. As she begged, a single tear dripped from the corner of her eye that Alucard used his thumb to whipe away. Alucard then scooped her up into his arms and cradled her to his chest. She in response, cuddled and curled herself up in his embrace.

"Thankyou". She muttered under his breath as he then wrapped a towl around both her and himself.

He then used his abilities to faze them through the stone and travel via the shadows to his quarters. As they emerged from the shadows, he made his way to his coffin while carrying Seras in his arms. He then gently laid her down inside as she slowly started to doze off to sleep.

"I am sorry my child". Alucard stated to Seras softly as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before drawing himself back and looking down over her sleeping form.

She continued to moan and curl her body up as he then caressed her cheek. To which she responded to by nuzzling the palm of his hand. He smiled down at her as she responded his presence.

He should have known that even though she was much stronger that what she was when he left her after the battle against Millenium. She was still fairly young and still a fledgling. Not to mention had not had much experience in sexualism, especially with another vampire. Thus she was still far too young and inexperienced to fully be prepared to enjoy and endure his form of intercourse. What he did to her tonight was only the tip of the iceberg. What he had planned for her to enjoy and endure was far worse. Basically the ultimate sexual culmination of pain and pleasure. However, as much as he wanted to force her underneath him and have her endure each toturous and pleasurable form of sexuality he had imagined for her for so long. He would simply have to wait and slowly build her up towards all those delicious and sadistic forms of pleasure he desired to please himself with.

With that one last thought, he moved to ly himself next to her in the coffin. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her form closer to his. He caressed her hair as he placed one final kiss on her forehead. She moaned his name out as she in response cuddled closer to him and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well folks, heres the long awaited chapter of Hellsing Retribution. I hope it was worth the wait folks. I also hope you enjoyed the snippet of a lemon I made. Till the next chapter, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK FOLKS AND PLEASE BE KIND AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS PLEASE!


End file.
